dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Prelude to Destruction
A young woman was walking through a long hall inside a spaceship that was floating in...well, space. She knocked on a door and entered. "I have found the targets you specified." She said, bowing low. "Shall I go attend to them?" There was silence, though the girl seemed to have gotten some message. "As you wish." ---- "So...this is the Starship Ezekiel?" Casear walked over to the rather magnificent vessel. He gave the ship a go around. "Baelia, I have to say, this is stellar work. Sleek, top condition, seems to be quite durable too. I can see why the Frost Demons are rather hellbent on getting this planet's technology. But, should we be taking this?" Baelia, who was currently under the ship on her back on top of what appeared to be a skateboard, scooted out, spotted in oil and dirt. Lying on her back, her panties were rather visible through her dress, especially with one leg raised to move her back and forth as she had it. "Sweetie, it's fine." She said, smiling. She had begun using terms of endearment towards Casear, who had not objected in the slightest. "This baby is my own invention, if I wanted to wage a war with it, no one would have the right to stop me." She scooted back under the starship and resumed working. Kurenai sighed. Now that Samigina was back with Borage, she was alone again. She glanced outside the window, mumuring to herself, "...I don't know what this feeling is...but I want to see you again soon..." Suddenly, she paused. "...Wait, I'm a girl and she's a girl and I..." Realizaition! "...I'm into girls. Oh god." A flash of pink appeared in front of her as Belia appeared upsidedown, dangling by her tail, her dressing down falling down towards her face, revealing her undergarments. She pushed this down with her hand. "I'd suppose that'd make the sex more interesting, wouldn't it?" Kurenai clicked her tongue in exasperation. "...Tch, this is none of your business, got it? So stay out of it..." a blush crossed her face. "...Please..." "Yep, you'll be an easy once." She swung down and ran off down the hall, leaving Kurenai to her thoughts. Kurenai immediately yelled back, "...I swear, if any of you even so much as mention this, I will not hesitate to throw you out the airlock, got it?!" Slamming her fist against the wall, Kurenai began to walk off, disgruntled. Destruction of Private Property The young woman had successfully made it down to the Planet's surface, and was moving at fast speeds, evading detection by citizens and the Block Bots. "So...this is the Planet Koaku." She thought, looking at everything before turning on her scouter. "Tch..." She groaned. "I'm getting so many powerful readings. Thousands, tens of thousands...what the hell are these people, Saiyan?" She quickly dove into the Planet's water, swimming towards where she heard the Castle was. Her target was the Queen. This planet had been the ire of the Planet Trade Organization for too long, she had to destroy it's leader. When the leader fell, morale would crumble. She could see why it was hell getting this planet. It took her three hours to break through the atmosphere, the defence against just one individual was spectacular, against entire ships, it'd be impossible. "Force fields." She grumbled in her head. "Fore fields everywhere." She quickly reached royal mainland and took only a moment to shove the water off her body with ki before dashing through the area. She passed by a large starship, but her power was low enough that anyone by it didn't detect her. She quickly launched herself into the air and melted one of the windows in the hallway outside the Queen's chambers and snuck in. "I could have sworn I'd heard about assassins who'd come here a few days ago. ''How did they lose when this is literally the easiest mission my Lord has ever asked me to take on."'' "Stop!" One of the Shikumian guards appeared before her, his fists clenched. "You think, after last time, we would let one more mongrel sneak into the Queen's chambers! No! We have upgraded the guards twentyfold and-!" "Worthless." Caisili shot a blast of ki from her hand at the guard, destroying his head and killing him instantly. She kicked the body aside as she opened the door to the Queen's room. However, about fourty guards appeared, each of them prepared to take her on. She checked her scouter. "10,000, 5,000, 6,000, 9,000..." She sighed. "The Queen doesn't stock up on powerful soldiers, does she." "Why you little-!" One of the guards began to speak, but a hole was quickly blasted into his gut. "It's like picking fruit." She flew up into the air. "Saturday Crush!" She threw down a massive sphere of energy, at which point the guards began to fire volleys of energy blasts in order to halt it's progress, but it made no dent. It collided with quickly detonated, destroying them all instantly. However, this explosion was bound to cause noise... ---- Kurenai's senses suddenly spiked up as she ran to Baelia. "...Did you feel that?" She suddenly grabbed her hands, shaking them roughly. "...I just heard an explosion." Everyone looked at her as if she was on drugs or something. "...Probably. I think that before we do anything else, we should try and locate the source of it. It could be bad omens..." Casear frowned, turning his eyes at the castle. "No, she's right. I feel a power coming from the castle." Baelia gasped. "It's coming from my sister's room!" Kurenai immediately shot forward like a bullet, flying in the air towards the palace. "Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry the hell up!" It was true; this person was a far more effective assassin than her brother and Samigina- so it was wise to be fully prepared. Baelia poked at Amara, who was sleeping in the cockpit of the ship. "C'mon, we have an assassin." Amara woke up and rubbed her eyes. Someone else coming to kill people? "Nimbus!" She called out into the sky and her cloud quickly rushed towards her. She jumped on it as Casear and Baelia took off. "I won't fail this time!" She was still shot up about not killing Borage. ---- Caisili ascended the stairs and found herself in a large bedchamber. In the direct center of the room was a massive queen sized bed, with velvet curtains draped around it. She saw a bulge in the bed. "Excellent. Her "Majesty" must be sleeping." She walked over to the bed, and raised her hand, charging an energy sphere. "Here, sleep forev-" "Power energy level detected. Initiating defense mechanism." A computerized voice spoke, and energy whips shot from all directions, binding Caisili at the wrists and holding her in mid-air, wrists and arms spread to cause a bit of pain. "That was surprisingly simple." A female voice came from one of the dark corners of the wide room, and Sitri walked out of the shadows. "That's one of my new toys. Pretty, isn't it? We've upped security to keep little children from playing with things they shouldn't." "L-little!?" She growled and blasted the bindings apart, landing on her feet and dashing toward the Queen. "Just drop dead!" She swung her fist at the woman, who jumped, dodging it, and kicked the girl in the face, sending her flying backwards. "W-what!?" Caisili checked her Scouter. "90,000!? Why do you even have guards?" "Necessary." Sitri replied. "After all, why is the Queen supposed to lift a hand to fight?" "Tch!" Caisili vanished, appearing behind Sitri and launched a kick at her back. Sitri managed to turn on the spot and block it, and they began a rapid exchange of blows in which the floor began to crumble under the combined power levels. "Double Sunday!!!" She cried, releasing two energy blasts from her hands, which caught the Queen offguard and blasted her into a wall. The resultant close range attack had made her shoulder bleed and her face was bruised. "See!? You're not near enough to match a Saiyan Elite! This little show ends here! Saturday Crush!" She raised her hand, charging massive energy sphere. CRACK! Seconds before the blast was about to be released, a quartet of figures bursted through the wall, shattering the obstruction thoroughly. "...Don't worry, Sitri! We've...got this..." Kurenai stood in front of the Queen with her arms outstretched, preparing to defend her. For a moment there, she almost felt like posing like a Sentai group. However, they'd need a speech and such. "Ah, why not?" Kurenai raised her fist to the air, before triumphantly shouting, "A pearl within the blue, perfection through diligence! Fast Master! Z Red!" "Please never do that again." Casear groaned as Caisili looked at her with the utmost distaste. She'd even stopped charging her attack. "W...what the hell was that? That was as bad as the ." She shook her head. "Doesn't matter." She launched herself forward, only for Casear to intervene, blocked her hit and blasting her away with sheer telekinetic force. "Just because your a psychic doesn't mean you'll get the edge on me!" Caisili ejaculated menacingly. She ran towards Casear and landed a clean punch to his face, knocking him into the wall. "Big brother!" Amara cried and she moved to fight, but Caisili quickly punched her in the gut, winding her. "A low class Saiyan has no right to even stand in the way of an Elite." Casear's body began to move and he stood up, cracking his neck. "There's no joy in being born talented you know. Everything just comes easily to you, there's no work, no feeling of achievement. We work hard for what we have. Even a low-class can surpass an Elite, if he trains hard enough." Caisili let out a mad laugh. "All of you, even the retarded spunky one behind you, are low class warriors who pale in comparison to me! My power level is 200,000! Even my Lord recognizes my potential and places me at the head of his soldiers!" Kurenai, for a moment, shivered; compared to her level of 160, 000, Caisilli could step up to the plate of matching her and kicking it out of the park. However, she swallowed her spit; defeating the fear welling up inside of her. "...Well, you better have your retirement funds set up! 'Cause I'm going to be the one to defeat you. Here. Today!" Without any regard for her safety, Kurenai shot off like a bullet, her fist slamming towards Caisilli's face with tremendous speed and force. Caisili caught it, the force cracking the floor. "120,000?" She smirked. "Not even enough to crack my Scouter." She swung her knee upwards at Kurenai, who couldn't dodge due to the hold Caisili had on her fist and made contact before repeatedly hitting the same spot in her gut, causing more and more pain to build as she slammed her. Casear stood by and watched. He wouldn't interfere unless she either fainted or yelled for help. "And, you're done!" She swung her first up at Kurenai's chin, letting go of Kurenai's own fist as she did so. Kurenai gritted her teeth- WHAM! She couldn't do anything about it; Caisilli had blown her completely away- Kurenai's small body was sent flailing along the ground at high speeds, rolling like a soccerball before crashing through a wall. "...The hell is she made of?!" She stammered before almost losing conciousness; however, she needed to stand and fight. If not, she couldn't see Samigina again. For that reason and that reason alone, she wouldn't give up. Ever. Scrambling to her feet weakly, Kurenai thrust her hand forward, pointing it at Caisilli like a gun, as crimson ki charged on her pointer and middle finger- with a cry of "Act...Parser!" She released a crimson blast of ki which spun like a drill at incomprehensible speeds towards Caisili. Caisili extended her hand, catching the crimson energy wave and stopping it in it's tracks. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!!!!" She let out a great battle cry and thrust it high into the air, destroying the room of the Queen's chambers. She growled. "There was some power backing that. You caught me off guard." Kurenai felt her conciousness slip as such an overwhelming blast exhausted her, as the light faded from her eyes. "...Cas...ear...finish her off...got it...?" She needed to. She needed to see Samigina again, no matter what. As Casear nodded, Baelia caught her easily and placed her next to Sitri, who was sitting up against a wall, still injured. Casear frowned. "It's time to show you the power that even Class has no bearing on." His ki began to rise and Caisili's Scouter number quicly racked up. "180,000....190,000....300,000!" "Haaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Casear's ki began to flow throughout his body as his hair became a brilliant gold and he was surrounded by a bright aura. "500,000....!" But Caisili's Scouter couldn't take it, and it wasn't even able to read half of Casear's power before it shattered. "Tch! To have a power level over 500,000...that's almost equal to my Lord's base state! Just what in the hell are you!?" "Casear, the Super Saiyan." The Saiyan Clash "A...A Super Saiyan!?" Caisili was backing away. "You're lying! No one on our Planet has achieved that status in over a thousand years, you can't be the legend!!!" "I'm not sure if I fulfill the requirements to be the legend our Planet talks about so much." Casear replied, indifference in his voice. "I also don't care. This is power I've gotten to protect my friends and family and I'm going to use it to crush you right now!" "I'd like to see you try it, runt!!" Caisili gritted her teeth, and raised her hand high into the air. "SHINING FRIDAY!" She began to charge purple and orange electricity in her hand, creating an eddy of powerful ki around her body. "If you really are a Super Saiyan, then you won't dodge this!!! Live up to your boasts!" "I'll take you up on that." Casear replied, his voice brimming with arrogance. "It won't even make a dent." "You-!" She let the energy sphere fly loose, and it tore up what remained of the Queen's floor as it flew towards Casear, who didn't move at all as the technique hit home, causing a mighty explosion. Caisili smirked. "See that! You're finished now!" As the smoke cleared, Casear was dusting himself off. His hands looked slightly scarred. "I must admit that was surprising. Even with both my hands, I nearly couldn't stop it. Is that it, Caisili?" The girl was shocked, and looked as if Christmas had been cancelled. She was speechless. "It would appear that it was." He raised his hand, and a sphere began to glow. From it he launched a , liht green in colour, that enveloped Caisili and carried her out the wall, causing massive damage. Several passersby noticed this emerald wave of ki blast through the castle and into the sky. "...Huh. You don't see that every day. ...Are Princess Baelia's inventions malfunctioning again?" Casear jumped down from the hole in the castle, and looked at the onlookers. "Baelia's inventions are doing just fine. I'd run. Now!" Kurenai glanced around; hearing a familiar saxophone noise blaring in the background. "Wait, us or them?" She looked at the blast dissipating. "...Doesn't look like she'll be coming back." "You've...got me pegged wrong...bitch." Caisili's voice came from the smoke where she had crashed. She struggled to her feet, sweeping the smoke away from her body. She was beaten, badly. Bleeding and bruised, much of her upper armor had been destroyed, and only the leotard underneath remained, battered as it was. Even her hair and tail fur were frayed. Casear looked at her with surprise. "You certainly are resilient." Kurenai, now somewhat energized, began to run to Caisilli, with crimson ki charging up in her hand. Now was the perfect chance to strike this foe down. "Act..." suddenly, her ki fizzled out, causing Kurenai to comically facefault. "...Bwhaaaaaaaaat?" Must've been since she'd taken a vicious beating beforehand. Casear moved over to her side in an instant and gently picked her up, holding her bridal style. "You're too hasty." He said, jumping about 30 feet into the air and appearing at the giant hole he'd made in the castle. "Just rest, alright?" Kurenai growled, "...You're taking your eyes off of her for even an instant!? So...shamele..." Her hoarse voice was subdued, being replaced with innocent snoring as Kurenai slowly began to drift off to sleep. Casear tossed Kurenai lightly into the room, where she was caught by Baelia. "Don't get hurt..." She murmured as she set Kurenai back down. "It's not even a possibility." Casear assured her as she vanished on the spot and Caisili mimicked him. They clashed in midair, their arms bashed into the other, and Caisili immediately felt a surge of pain in her arm as Casear grabbed her by the tail and began to twirl her around his head before letting her fly. He extended his hand once more and fired a towards her, and it collided with a large explosion. She quickly fell into the water and began to sink. Casear watched from above waiting. "Dammit..." She thought, feeling the water sting her wounds. "W-why is he so good...!?" Casear extended his hand again and began to unleash multiple energy spheres from his hand, and they rained down on the water, creating large explosions where they impacted. "Gragh!!" Caisili expelled hair as the spheres hit her, and she immediately began to swim away. "I have to retreat!! I can't win like this!" Casear could feel her energy moving away at a fast distance, and his hair returned to normal as he floated back into the building where he was Kurenai stirring again. Kurenai's eyes slowly fluttered open; before heaving herself up with a movement that seemed like she was yanked upright by a puppeteer's string. "...Huh...?" She glanced around, noticing Baelia. "Oi, pinky. Was that bitch with the terrible fashion sense taken out or not?" Casear stifled a yawn. "She fled." He said simply. "She wasn't a challenge anyway." Baelia was now trying to wake up her sister and Amara. Kurenai stammered, "But her power level, it was literally over nine thousand!" Kurenai paused for a moment. "...But I see. Though if Saiyan do get much stronger after defeat, she'll recieve a crazy boost in powers. Let's just keep our eyes peeled just in case." Departure "So, you all are finally leaving?" Sitri asked, walking outside, flanked by guards, and looking at the Starship that Baelia was adding finishing touches to. It was about a day afterwards that they have healed Amara and Kurenai, before deciding they would leave. "Yeah..." Casear frowned. "I really enjoy it here, but I nearly forgot we only came here on the orders of the Northern Supreme Kai, to find out more about Kurenai." He paused for a second and turned to Kurenai. "Y...you don't think she actually knew Borage was coming!?" "She's barking, that one." Amara giggled from the top of the ship. Kurenai shrugged, "...Whether or not, it helped some." Though it was more of a liability than a plus, given the events that transpired. "I wouldn't put it past that devil woman, however. She's so slippery..." "Either way, we have to get back to Earth. She wanted us to collect the Dragon Balls." Casear said. "Excuse me? A Dragon's what"?" Belia had come outside as well, and looked extremely irritated. "Dragon Balls." Casear replied airily. "Collect seven of them, and they grant you any wish." Belia looked over at Amara, and then back at Casear. "Any wish you say?" "Yeah. I don't think there any limits." Casear shrugged. "No, we're not bringing you along to make some wish." Belia growled. Kurenai would interject, "...Why don't we take her with us?" but that would sound absolutely stupid. "...Anyway, it was nice being here, if only for a little while." She actually did want to return...maybe bring Samigina with her. She waved to everyone, thinking that they would miss their 'national treasure'. Of course not. As nobody paid any attention to her, she pouted, stomping on the ground with a scowl. Belia went over to the ship to exchange a good-bye with Amara, and, though Belia would never admit it, she wanted Amara to stay. They quickly boarded the ship, Sitri and Baelia looking on as everyone waved from the window. The thrusters kicked into action and they were in space within minutes. Casear sighed. "That...was alot more than I'd have expected from a simple excursion. I will give the Northern Supreme Kai a piece of my mind." Kurenai could have heard a "Hihihihihihihhihi~" resound through her mind. "Damn Northern Supreme Kai..." She swore that Amaya was behind everything; as if she were a final boss of sorts. ---- "So....Dragon Balls, hm?" A being was standing in the shadows, looking out into deep space at the passing Starship Ezekiel. His eyes were glowing red in the darkness. A demonic, dragon-humanoid stood behind him, and made a low bow. "Yes, my Lord. We were right to delay our departure. Caisili's failure will not go without benefit to both herself and you." "Of course." He replied airily. "With the right maneuver, any loss can become a gain. It just takes the right mind at the helm. Speaking of Caisili, how is the doll healing?" "Her healing is coming along fine. She's about to emerge from the Rejuvina-" "I'm already done!" A female voice hissed and Caisili walked into the room, already having donned a new Scouter and her Battle Armor. "I am ready to be commanded my Lord." "Excellent." The being smiled, delight in flowing through every vein in his body. "Set a course for Earth. We will obtain these Dragon Balls and put an end to these pitiful Super Saiyans." End Category:Dragon Ball Gyaku